Through the Smokey Air
by Sanded Silk
Summary: My first songfic. Sakura's at a dance party, dateless and extremely bored. Then, Neji catches her eye through the smokey air... NejiSaku


My first songfic! It's also a oneshot. Sakura's bored at a party; until she sees Neji... XD

**Disclaimer: ...--is hopelessly frustrated--**

--Sanded Silk-- ♥

(lyrics used: "Crazy For You" by Madonna)

* * *

_Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one_

Sakura played with the empty glass in her hand, swinging it delicately back and forth with her slim fingers. She yawned slightly, and watched enviously at the many couples that were, unlike her, having the time of their lives. She sighed, and picked an imaginary piece of lint off of her sleek red strapless dress. The long slit down the right side of the skirt allowed her to cross her legs as she sat, perched on the edge of a stool, her red-heeled foot bobbing subconsciously to the music.

She was extremely bored. Since it was no one else's fault that she had decided to come to this dance party without a date, she silently reprimanded herself harshly, promising herself that the next time she came to a dance would be when she found a date.

Sighing again, she watched the dancers as they swayed across the dance floor to the music, her eyes switching from one pair to another.

And then she saw him.

_I see you through the smokey air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away _

He was absolutely beautiful, with his long chestnut hair, smooth as silk, and his silver, pupil-less eyes, lidded and emotionless. His jaw was smoothly chiseled, and his body, though relaxed and hidden under a layer of clothing, showed off the fact that he was at least moderately muscular. If one should spare him only a glance, they would think that he was a sober drunk. But as Sakura took a closer look at him, which was hard in the smoke-dense air, she saw that his eyes were alert, though bored. He sat back in his slightly-lower stool, his legs crossed as well, his arms resting on the armrests lazily. He, too, was watching the crowd. With jealous eyes? Sakura couldn't tell.

Sakura didn't know this, but she was staring at Hyuuga Neji, one of the richest- and one of the best-looking- boys in the area.

Should she go over and talk to him?

Nah.

Just as she was about to turn her intense gaze away, he sensed her. He felt her emerald-green eyes on him, and turned his head slightly to lock eyes with her.

Through the smokey air and under the seductive circumstances, one can only imagine how Sakura appeared to Neji. She was sitting neatly, yet relaxed, on that stool of hers, her long legs crossed in a subconsciously alluring way, leaning forward slightly, her elbows resting in her lap. Her exotic pink hair, creamy skin, and perfect body made her seem like some sort of extrinsic princess. Her red dress fitted her slim, curvy figure perfectly, as though the dress had been painted on her.

And her eyes. They were the most intense pair of eyes he had ever seen. And the most emerald-green. Enough emotion shined in those two emerald orbs to make up for the fact that the rest of her face was completely blank. Through the smokey air, he couldn't see the expression in her eyes, but he had an idea of what that emotion might be.

For a long moment, they just stared into each others' eyes.

Then, the corner of his mouth tilted upwards into a small smirk. He tilted his head, beckoning for her to come over to where he was.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura complied.

_Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all _

Bolts of electric nervousness shot through Sakura as she stood up and made her way to where the young man was, leaving her glass on the counter. His smirk grew wider as he watched her walk toward him, his eyes taking in her swaying hips and long legs. Was it possible for a woman to look so sexy when she was merely walking?

She stopped when she was standing directly in front of him, her face still blank.

Neji tilted his head up to examine her perfect face, before standing up, proving himself to be almost a whole head taller than her. He towered over her, his head slightly bowed to meet her gaze. Sakura backed away one step to get a better look at his face, handsome and mysterious in the dark, smokey room. His face was perfect; handsome like an angel's, dangerous like the devil's.

He was simply beautiful.

_Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see_

Without a word, Neji and Sakura began to sway to the music, completely lost in each other's eyes. He gradually wrapped his arms around her hips gently, and she returned his intimate gesture by placing her bare arms around his neck, loosely holding his face close to hers. Their bodies gradually began to move as one.

With every step, every second of being mesmerized in the mysterious stranger's eyes, she felt herself falling further and further into the charm of this young man. It seemed that he felt the same way, because even through the smoke, Sakura could see the turbulent emotion burning in his eyes as he held her gently, yet closely, to his chest.

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you_

When the music came to a stop, Neji led the girl to his chair, and sat down, pulling her down onto his lap. She landed on his knees with a small squeak. Smirking, he wrapped an arm around her hips and pulled her close, his other hand stroking the flawless skin of her exposed right thigh. She shivered.

"Hyuuga Neji," He murmured into her ear, before brushing his lips over her shoulder. Sakura shivered again. "H-Haruno Sakura," She whimpered back.

Almost grinning, Neji moved his head and closed his lips over her collar bone, sliding his tongue over the creamy stretch of skin. He felt her shudder violently. His hand left her thigh and contributed to pulling her closer to him as he moved his lips to the base of her neck, causing bolts of electricity to travel up and down her spine.

Sakura was having the time of her life. No boy had ever touched her like this before, and she had sworn to herself to never allow a boy to get so intimate with her ayways. But all of a sudden, she didn't mind any longer. She leaned her head back, and a small moan escaped her lips.

Neji took advantage of her reaction, and quickly trailed kisses up her neck to the base of her jaw beneath her ear. She gasped and jerked away. Neji held her fast, and continued kissing her under her ear, causing her to squeak multiple times.

When he pulled back to assess his effect on her, his arms were wrapped lazily around the base of her back. She had arched her back, her stomach pressed tightly against his, and her head was slightly lowered. Her eyes were closed, and her full, hypnotic lips were slightly parted. Her hands were on his shoulders. She wasn't pushing him away, however; she was merely resting her fingertips on his shoulders, fingering the material of his shirt and detecting the muscles of his arms underneath the expensive material. She was almost panting.

Neji leaned back in to kiss the corner of her lips. Her eyes shot open, and she tried to pull herself away. Neji frowned, and pulled her closer, almost crushing her against his chest. In doing so, his mouth slipped, and fell squarely over her lips in a messy- but very effective- kiss.

Both froze.

Then, slowly, Neji began to move his mouth, massaging her lips with his own. Sakura was completely shocked at his boldness. She didn't bother fighting back, however; she knew he would never let her go.

Hesitantly, almost reluctantly, Sakura began to move her lips as well. This encouraged Neji, and he leaned further in, heating up the lip-to-lip contact. Sakura felt her arms independently wrap tightly around his neck, bring his face closer. When her lips parted, he took advantage and slipped his tongue swiftly into her mouth. She squeaked, but the sound was muffled by his mouth.

When they pulled back for air, they stared intently at each other. Sakura marveled at the pearl-shade of his eyes, and he lost himself momentarily in her sharp emerald eyes.

"Sakura..." He whispered against her swollen lips. "Fits you very well." He glanced at her pink hair for emphasis. "Neji." She flicked her tongue over her lips, savoring the taste of his name on her tongue. It felt mysterious and dark. "Fits you very well too." She grinned.

He almost grinned back, and leaned forward, catching her mouth with his lips in another heated kiss.

_Crazy for you..._

* * *

**A/N:** BLECH. This was a HORRIBLE story. Well, the beginning was ok, but the last... 3rd, maybe, SUCKED. Don't you all get the feeling that it was a little... plotless...? Not the whole story. Just the last 3rd. :-/ 

PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

--Sanded Silk-- ♥


End file.
